ihateothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Male Model (cycle 17)
The seventeenth season of Sims' Next Top Male Model featured fourteen new models from countries and territories in Oceania. It brought back the shoot-out twist from cycles 14 and 15. Locations * Suva Episodes 1-5 * Canberra Episodes 6-7 * Sydney Episodes 8-10 * Pattaya Episodes 11-13 * Ayutthaya Episode 12 Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Episodes 'Episode 1' *'First call-out:' Adrian Namulauʻulu *'Bottom two:' Dante Xu-Ngotel & Kuur Bol Kuur 'Episode 2' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Kuur Bol Kuur *'First call-out:' Adrian Namulauʻulu & Julian Ngoombujarra *'Bottom two:' Lepalik Tolenoa & Rafael Flores-Gumataotao 'Episode 3' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Rafael Flores-Gumataotao *'First call-out:' Adrian Namulauʻulu *'Bottom two:' Dante Xu-Ngotel & Garrett Valletta 'Episode 4' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Dante Xu-Ngotel *'First call-out:' Julian Ngoombujarra *'Bottom two:' Adam Bellerose & Isaiah Tipi Pere 'Episode 5' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Adam Bellerose *'First call-out:' Aaronn FitzSimmons *'Bottom two:' Adrian Namulauʻulu & Lepalik Tolenoa 'Episode 6' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Lepalik Tolenoa *'First call-out:' Julian Ngoombujarra *'Bottom two:' Garrett Valletta & Mohan Chandra 'Episode 7' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Mohan Chandra *'First call-out:' Solomon Gorogo *'Bottom two:' Isaiah Tipi Pere & Siaosi Kivi 'Episode 8' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Isaiah Tipi Pere *'First call-out:' Siaosi Kivi *'Bottom two:' Aaronn FitzSimmons & Pons-Éloi Vaite 'Episode 9' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Aaronn FitzSimmons *'First call-out:' Julian Ngoombujarra *'Bottom two:' Adrian Namulauʻulu & Garrett Valletta 'Episode 10' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Garrett Valletta *'First call-out:' Siaosi Kivi *'Bottom two:' Julian Ngoombujarra & Pons-Éloi Vaite 'Episode 11' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' No one *'First call-out:' Siaosi Kivi *'Bottom two:' Julian Ngoombujarra & Pons-Éloi Vaite 'Episode 12' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Pons-Éloi Vaite *'First call-out:' Solomon Gorogo 'Episode 13' *'Eliminated from first shoot-out:' Siaosi Kivi *'Eliminated from second shoot-out:' Solomon Gorogo *'Top two:' Adrian Namulauʻulu & Julian Ngoombujarra *'Sims' Next Top Male Model:' Julian Ngoombujarra Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was in the bottom two and had to take part in a shoot-out the following week. : The contestant won the shoot-out. : The contestant won the shoot-out but was placed in the bottom two again and had to take part in another shoot-out the following week. *In episode 11, Julian and Pons-Éloi got a second week to save themselves. *In episode 13, the finale, the top four were split off into two shoot-out duels. The winner of each duel advanced to the top two. 'Contestant progress' 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Calvin Klein on Suva Beach *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Kitschy fashion in pairs *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Denim at a diner *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Linen in the tropics *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Self-obsession *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Balmain Hair Couture *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' High-end suits at the Canberra National Zoo & Aquarium *'Episode 8 photo shoot:' Vacation candids in Sydney *'Episode 9 photo shoot:' VMAN cover tries *'Episode 10 photo shoot:' Sydney by night *'Episode 11 photo shoot:' Adams of a jungle *'Episode 12 photo shoot:' Royalty outside of Wat Yai Chaimongkhon *'Episode 13 photo shoots:' Valentino, GQ Australia covers 'Shoot-out results' : The contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after the first round of the finale shoot-out tournament. 'Makeover guide' *'Aaronn:' Dyed silvery blonde, brows lightened *'Adrian:' Trimmed *'Garrett:' Trimmed *'Isaiah:' Smokey grey *'Julian:' High fade, chest waxed *'Lepalik:' Cut short and dyed copper *'Mohan:' Sides buzzed, dyed jet black, chest waxed *'Pons-Éloi:' Straightened and dyed darker *'Siaosi:' Cut shorter with undercut, tips lightened and highlights *'Solomon:' Straightened with undercut